Music and Frost
by Empress Angel of Darkness
Summary: This is the love story of a Music Spirit and the Winter Spirit. Sorry Not telling what is fully into this story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Have you ever gotten the feeling that you are being watched? Have you wanted to try to see the Tooth Fairy when she comes into your house at night to collect teeth? Have you ever wanted to go out early on Easter to see the Easter Bunny? Have you ever wanted to try to see Santa Claus? Have you ever wanted to see the wonderful giver of dreams the Sandman? Have you ever wanted to see the person who makes it snow in the Winter Jack Frost? I have seen four of them. I saw the Tooth Fairy when she came one time to collect my first tooth I lost. She was so pretty with her green feathers. I saw the Easter Bunny when I went out to the field a little early for the egg hunt when I was five. I saw Santa Claus when I was five I couldn't sleep and was going to get some water. I saw Sandman when I couldn't sleep when I was ten. He was giving out dreams to everyone. I have yet to see Jack Frost. I want to see him but I never do. He makes my winters easy to deal with though. His snow falls are my escape from my horrible life at home.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was November soon winter will start and I will see the first snowfall. I am sitting in English class drawing in my sketch book. I had already finished my work so the teacher didn't care what I did. I was drawing the four people I had seen; that no one in my school even believes in anymore. They looked exactly like I remembered them. I give a small sigh when I go to a new page to draw Jack Frost. The only thing I can draw is a frozen pond and snow falling all away around.

"Oh look the baby is drawing baby things again." A girl who sat next to me said laughing.

The rest of the class started laugh as well. I was used to it so it didn't bother me although I was glad it was final period. As soon as the bell rang I packed up my stuff and headed out of the school. I went to the pond that I just drew. When I get there I sit down and take out a note book that had Songs written on it in red letters. I opened it to a page of a song that I finished writing last night. I take a deep breath and start singing.

 _Last day of all the pain._

 _Last day of all the loss._

 _Last day of everything._

 _First day of freedom._

 _First day of feeling no pain._

 _First day of nothing._

 _I wish to see the snow one last time,_

 _Before I am locked away._

 _I wish to see the first snow fall one last time,_

 _Before I am locked away._

 _Last day of yelling._

 _Last day of all endings._

 _Last day of the year._

 _First day of silence._

 _First day of an end._

 _First day of the last year._

 _I wish to see the snow one last time,_

 _Before I fall._

 _I wish to see the first snow fall one last time,_

 _Before I fall._

 _Last day of all things._

 _Last day I cry._

 _Last day I see the light of day._

 _First day of loss._

 _First day of no tears._

 _First day of no light._

 _I wish to see the snow one last time,_

 _Before I am gone._

 _I wish to see the first snow fall one last time,_

 _Before I am gone._

While I was singing it had started snowing. The pond was froze but not completely. I saw a boy with white hair standing on the pond. I was actually shocked to see him.

"Why are you standing on the ice?" I asked him.

"Because I…. Wait you see me?" the boy said coming closer to me.

"Yes, why shouldn't I be able to see you?" I asked him confused.

"No one usually sees me." He said jumping up into the air and flying over to me as it started to snow more.

"You're Jack Frost!" I said excitedly now finally seeing the one I have always wanted to see.

"Well since you know who I am what is your name?" He asked me.

"Oh my name is Shizuka Hino." I said.

"What was that song about?" He asked.

"I prefer to keep that a secret it is very personal." I said.

"Everyone has the right to their secrets I won't bug you about it." He said.

"I have to go it was nice to finally meet you Jack Frost." I said with a small smile.

"It was nice to meet you too Shizuka." He said with a smile.

I put my song notebook back in my backpack. When I get to my yard I take a deep breath knowing that as soon as I go inside it will be hell. My father hates me because I was a girl instead of a boy because he wanted a son. He said that he only puts up with me because I am his child but I can't ask him for anything. My mother does what my father tells her to do. It's like my mother isn't his wife but his slave. My mother is afraid of my father but she won't leave him because he pays for everything in our house. I enter the house and there is yelling no surprise there its normal. I go up to my room and close the door behind me. I go to my desk and start on my homework.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was getting late and my parents were still yelling. I could hear them even with ear buds in to listen to music. I had turned off my music and I was crying. I picked up a picture that was of my parents, my older sister who passed away, and me as a baby in my mother's arms. Purple eyes and purple haired me. They said my hair color would change to black but it didn't. They said I would be a boy when they tested the gender when my mother was pregnant. But I wasn't the son my father had always wanted.

Soon the arguing stops and I give a small sigh in relief. Although a few seconds later I hear gun shots in the house. I run out of my room to see what happened. I see my father holding a gun and my mother on the floor bleeding out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I asked screaming.

Instead of answering me he held up the gun like he was going to shot me. Without thinking I ran outside to try to get away from him. He followed me and shot me right when I got out into the front yard. I fell face down in the snow. I felt everything just leave my body at that moment. I knew that there was blood now staining the beautiful white snow that Jack Frost had just made to cover the ground.

Jack's POV

I was flying around the town making it snow like always. I was actually thinking about the girl I met who saw me. I knew she was older than Jamie and the other kids who could see me. I just didn't know that teenagers still believed in me. I also figured that she had some problems because of that song I heard her sing.

As I was flying by I heard someone scream and I heard a gun go off. I go to where I heard that from and when I get there I see a girl lying face down with long purple hair and blood was around her. I also saw a man pointing a gun at the girl.

"You know what I did! I hated you and your mother. So I killed her and now I killed you Shizuka. The pitiful excuse for a daughter." The man said.

Wait he just said Shizuka! He just killed the girl I just met that afternoon! Plus that girl was his own daughter! Why the heck would anyone kill their own child! Before I could think about this anymore I see the Northern Lights in the sky meaning I have to go to see North and see the other Guardians.

When I get to North's workshop everyone looks really sad and it is kind of confusing to me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We just lost a really good friend Jack." Tooth said between sobs.

"He wouldn't know anything about losing a good friend so why even tell him!" Kangaroo said with a mix of anger and sadness.

"No getting into fights now Bunny." North said he was also crying.

"Who was this friend?" I asked.

"A little purple haired Sheila." Kangaroo said crying now.

"Shizuka Hino." North said clearing his throat before he spoke.

"I met her this afternoon." I said.

"You met her!" All three of them said together.

"Yeah she saw me and she spoke to me after she finished singing a really sad song." I explained.

As I was explaining that to them apparently Sandy was trying to get our attention. Due to us not paying any attention he grabbed and elf and shook it because of the bell on its hat. We all turned to face Sandy who pointed up to the moon that was shining very brightly.

"Ah Sandy you should have spoken up." North said.

Sandy made and an annoyed face since he has heard that many times now.

"Manny what is it you wish to show us?" North asked looking at the Moon.

"Oh look a new guardian." Tooth said as the light from the Moon went to the floor and shined brighter.

"Who will our new mate be?" Kangaroo asked.

Right as he asked that a picture of a girl showed up and there were music notes around her. We have no clue who this person even is so we are looking at the picture confused.

"The Guardian of Music." North said.

"I wonder who she is." Tooth said.

"Should we go and find her?" Kangaroo asked.

"I can find her faster than you could Kangaroo." I said challenging him.

"No let her find her own way here." North said.

The Kangaroo just laughs because I now am upset that I can't try to beat him in a race. So instead I just throw a snowball at him and laugh.

Man on the Moon's POV

I watched a girl just die by the hand of her father. I believe she deserves another chance. When no one is out anymore I pick the girl up in a ray of my light. She opens her purple eyes and looks at me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Man on the Moon's POV

When no one is out anymore I pick the girl up in a ray of my light. She opens her purple eyes and looks at me.

"You have lived a life that was always bringing you pain but you won't remember it. You have let people hear you sing before you died. You will be the song that everyone is singing. You are Shi the Guardian of Music." I said putting her on the ground on her feet.

Shi's POV

I am Shi the Guardian of Music. Well now that is pretty awesome. I know I had died but I really don't remember how or of this life that brought me pain. Oh well I am not going to think about any of that now. I start walking around this town that I am in. I hear multiple instruments playing as I walk around. I guess that is something that I can do. Soon I get to a place that has a mirror in a window. I look in it and see that I have long purple hair and purple eyes. That is pretty I guess. Then near my right eye I see a trouble clef around it. I am wearing a white flowing dress that has music notes on it.

"Wow this is so pretty." I said.

When I said that I had music notes flying around what I just said and it sounded it like a song that someone else was thinking about at that time. The song it sounded sad I look around to see who was thinking of that song.

Jack Frost's POV

After we were told who the new guardian was I went back to the town I was in to make it snow more. I first went to the place where I saw Shizuka bleeding out at. When I got there she wasn't there. There was no blood and no body. I was confused by that but they said she was dead so it couldn't have been a prank that gun was real. I keep wondering about that as I go around making it snow. Soon I see a girl with long purple hair that looked like Shizuka's hair. She looked at me confused when she sees me.

"Why are you thinking of a very sad song?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You are thinking about a song that speaks of death under the sweet words of Snow." She said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I can hear the song that you are thinking of. But it was sung by a girl who was very sad." She said.

"That song was sung by you." I said going over to her so I could see her better.

"Me?" She said confused.

"Yes you." I said.

"I don't know who you are or who you think I am but I didn't sing that." She said.

Ouch that hurt. Well the words did anyway. She doesn't know me or who she is. I gave a small sigh. I decide that it may be a good idea to introduce myself to her again.

"Alright then, I am Jack Frost and you are?" I asked.

"Shi the Guardian of Music." She said.

"Guardian of Music, well then Shi come with me there are four others who wish to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Alright." She said.

I hold my hand out to her. She takes my hand and I fly us to North's Workshop.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Shi's POV

I hate flying. I had my eyes closed and I was holding on to Jack to keep from falling. As soon as I felt like we were on the ground again I opened my eyes. Jack was laughing at me. When I turned my gaze way from him I saw four others standing there looking at me like they were seeing a ghost.

"Jack who is this?" A lady with green feathers asked.

"She looks like Shizuka." A big blue bunny said in an Australian accent.

"It can't be she is dead though." A guy with a Russian accent said.

"Well this is the Guardian of Music Shi." Jack said.

"Jack we told you not to go out looking for her!" The guy with the Russian Accent yelled.

"I didn't North, I saw her and she spoke to me first." Jack said.

I had stopped paying attention to them and looked around my surroundings. Yetis and elves running around doing things. It looked really nice here. I mainly hear Christmas music playing so I then start to realize that this is Santa's Workshop. So the person who looks like he would actually be the one who took care of this place is North.

"Do you know anything about what happened to you?" The lady in green said.

"No and I wish not to know." I said.

"Why is that?" Jack asked confused.

"Being told I lived a life that brought me only pain is why I don't want to know what happened." I said.

"Manny told you that?" North asked in his Russian accent.

"Manny?" I asked.

"The Man on the Moon." The bunny said in an Australian accent.

"Oh then yes." I said.

"Wouldn't you want to know about your life?" Jack asked.

"No I wouldn't. There are things that people wouldn't want to know and they don't have to give a reason to why they don't want to know. Also will you please anytime you look at me stop thinking of that song that means death?" I said.

"A song that means death what is she talking about?" the Bunny asked.

"Instead of questioning anything I say can you tell me who you are?" I asked.

"Well you already met me." Jack said.

"I am Tooth also known as the Tooth Fairy." The lady in green said.

"I am Bunnymund or just Bunny." The bunny said.

"I am North and this is Sandy." North said gesturing to Sandy.

"It is nice to meet all of you." I said with a small smile.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Shi's POV

I talk with Tooth mainly since she was the only one not questioning everything I say. The guys excluding Sandy were talking about everything that I have been saying in a different room. Tooth was talking about how much I looked like some girl that they knew when she was alive. Apparently this girl died just as I came to be. She told me that this girls name was Shizuka and that she had my name as her nickname. I am curious about who she was but I really don't think it is a good idea to find out.

Jack's POV

"That girl has to be her." The Kangaroo said.

"She becomes a guardian not long after Shizuka dies is not a coincidence." North said.

"Shi doesn't want to know anything about her past because of what Manny said about a painful life." I said.

"I could try to convince her to have Tooth show her, her memories." The Kangaroo said.

"What no you can't do that?!" I said defensively.

"Jack is right Bunny you cannot try to convince her just yet when she doesn't want to know just yet." North said.

"When have you ever cared about someone like that Frosty?" the Kangaroo asked ignoring North.

"I do care about people, I may not show it all the time but I do care about people in my own way Kangaroo." I yelled.

"When people argue the sound of war music starts sounding like one will kill the other." Shi said hearing us or just the music that she mentioned.

Kangaroo and I stop arguing and look at her. Shi can really hear music for everything. I think that is just amazing. She has a voice to match any kind of music she sounds like an angel. Also I had noticed that when she speaks music notes float around her. Shi apparently notices me just staring at her and she blushes a bit.

Although this didn't last since soon the globe became dark and we saw black sand on it. Shi was looking around for where the sound of ominous music was coming from and we all heard that music.

"What a sweet tune I hear!" Pitch said appearing in front of Shi.

"Who are you?" Shi asked.

"Fear itself aren't you afraid?" Pitched asked.

"No." Shi said.

Shi really didn't look scared at all when he asked her that. Then if she was Shizuka she never was afraid of anything I guess.

"No you were afraid of your father after your older sister died." Pitch said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Shi said.

"They haven't showed you your past?" Pitched asked.

"No we haven't and we don't have to show her if she doesn't want to see it." Tooth said glaring at Pitch.

"Oh, did she make the choice not to see them or did you refuse to let her see them like you did to Jack?" Pitch asked laughing.

"She didn't want to see them!" the Kangaroo said with a small growl.

Shi was listening to what everyone was saying and she was actually becoming afraid. She was backing away from Pitch and the others who were talking. I came up behind her and touched her shoulder to try to calm her. Seeing her afraid now Pitch laughed and gave his stupid evil grin.

"Watch out for your precious believers." Pitch said laughing and then he disappeared.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Shi's POV

I wasn't afraid of Pitch when he first showed up. I started to become afraid when I realized that he wasn't talking to them. He was talking to me. He wasn't telling them to watch out for their believers he was telling me to watch out for mine. Jack didn't help me calm down he made it worse the cold doesn't help make anything better. Although I had turned into him and started crying due to how much I was afraid. The others have yet to notice that I was afraid and crying.

"Hey it's alright." Jack whispered in my ear.

"No it's not." I replied quieter than a whisper.

"It will be alright I will protect you." He whispered back in my ear.

When he said that I was able to calm down. Although I felt weak I had passed out. It sounded as if the whole world at the same time was turning off all the music at once.

Jack's POV

Shi just passed out in my arms. I took her over to the couch and the others looked at me wondering what happened. They question me about what happened I was not going to tell them that she was afraid of Pitch I just told them that I didn't know what happened. They believed me surprisingly. We just waited for Shi to wake up. Although Tooth left while Shi was asleep. Shi finally woke up and she hugged me because I was sitting on the floor near her. That was just um… surprising when she hugged me.

"Thank you." Shi whispered to me.

Before I could reply to her Tooth came back carrying a small container. All of us but Shi knew what that container held. I gave a small sigh knowing that she wasn't going to have a choice now about seeing her memories.

Shi's POV

When Tooth came in everyone but Jack and I were smiling. I was confused to why Jack looked mad and why the others looked happy. Tooth came up to me but Jack had stepped between me and Tooth before she could get to me.

"Are you really going to make her see her memories when she doesn't want to?" Jack asked.

"Jack she needs to know so Pitch doesn't use them against her." Tooth said.

"She said she didn't want to see them." Jack said almost yelling.

"She can speak for herself Frosty." Bunny yelled at Jack.

"You want to force her to see her memories I don't think that's right Kangaroo." Jack yelled back.

"Jack I can speak for myself." I said touching Jack's arm.

"Shi do you still not want to see your memories." Jack asked me.

"I don't want to see my memories for as long as I am in this life." I said not just to Jack but to everyone.

"Shi if you don't see them Pitch will use them against you." North said.

"Then let him memories are things that can be left in the past if someone doesn't want to see them or even remember that they exist." I said.

"Shi he used Jack's memories against him because I wasn't letting him see them. Pitch gave Jack his memories which that was not away for Jack to see them." Tooth said.

"I wanted to see them and you wouldn't let me so of course that would be used against me!" Jack said almost yelling.

"Jack please calm down." I asked.

Jack left and went outside when I asked him to calm down. Tooth went back to her castle, Bunny went to his Warren, and Sandy went to go give dreams to the children.

"You are welcome to stay here at the work shop with me and Jack." North said going into his office.

"Thank you." I called after North.

I went outside to go find Jack to talk to him. When I get outside you would think that how cold it was would bother me but it didn't bother me at first. When I couldn't find Jack anywhere around the workshop outside I decided to look up towards the roof.

"How in the world did you get up there?" I asked calling up to him.

"I left out of a window." He said coming down to where I was.

"Why did you come outside when I asked you to calm down?" I asked.

"It helps me to calm down were it is cold." He said.

"That I can understand." I said.

I must have been shivering because after I said that he grabbed my hand and we headed inside. He showed me to a room that I could stay in since North said I could stay here. We sat and talked for a while. I was leaning against Jack while we were talking and I guess I ended up falling asleep on him since when morning came I was under blankets and he was watching me from the windowsill which was where we were sitting last night. I looked at him and started blushing thinking that he was there all night. Without warning Jack came over to me and grabbed my hand and we went out the window and flew somewhere.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jack's POV

I had wanted to surprise her so I held her close as I flew us somewhere. She clung to me and had her eyes closed like last time.

"Jack this isn't fun." She said frightened.

I had stopped flying and landed when I heard the fear in her voice when she said that.

"I am sorry I didn't know that you didn't like flying." I said apologizing.

She didn't answer she just stayed close to me and was shivering even though it wasn't cold here. I then realized she was shivering because she was afraid. She had moved closer to me when we heard evil laugher fill the air.

"Pitch Show Your Self!" I yelled.

"Now, now Jack that is not a polite way to act around a lady." Pitch said appearing in front of us

"What do you want?" I asked yelling.

"Just a little song birds fear of flying." He said laughing.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I yelled.

"I already have Jack. If you didn't realize since you were watching her she had a nightmare not a peaceful dream." He said laughing.

"Leave me alone!" Shi yelled not at me but at Pitch.

"You let fear show in front of me. I will never leave you alone." Pitch said.

The next thing I knew is that Pitch had somehow gotten Shi out of my grasp and had hold of her arm tightly. Before I could do anything they were gone. I promised to protect her and Pitch takes her from me to where I can't protect her. As they left I heard her yell my name calling out for help. I hurry back to North's workshop.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Shi's POV

I don't know where I was but it was dark just really dark. I couldn't hear any sound of music at all and it was making me feel very weak. The only thing I could hear was something that sounded like horses and someone laughing evilly.

"Well you are now awake." I heard someone say.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Jack Frost is who I want and knowing that I have you now he will come to try to save you. Until he comes have fun in your never ending nightmare." The person said laughing evilly.

*Nightmare*[Will be written in third person]

Shi was thrown into a nightmare that looked like they would be her memories only darker and more twisted. She had seen herself being hit by some guy who kept saying that she is useless. She had someone trying to help her but was getting yelled at and hit as well. Someone else was sitting in a corner watching it play out crying. The last thing she saw was the guy shooting her and say that she was worthless.

Jack's POV

I get back to North's Workshop and I tell him what happened. He then summons the rest of the guardians and Kangaroo yells at me for not trying to help her right away when I couldn't because Pitch disappeared before I could try to help Shi. North comes up with a plan for us to go and save Shi since Pitch most likely took her to his base.

We get there and we start fighting Nightmares that were roaming the tunnels and we were looking for Shi. We beat the Nightmares easily. We then headed down one of the tunnels that it sounded like we heard someone crying in. When we get there we see Shi in a cell crying as if she had just woken up from a horrible nightmare. I froze the lock on the cell and was able to open it. I hurried over to her and knelt down and hugged her to try to calm her down. Shi ended up hugging me back once she realized I was there and that she wasn't just seeing what Pitch wanted her to see.

"We need to get you out of here." I said.

"You're the one who needs to get out of here." She whispered.

"We are all going to get out of here together. Also I am sorry if this scares you but it is the only way to get out of here." I said.

Shi looked at me slightly afraid but just nodded knowing that I meant flying was the only way out. I got up and picked her up. As we tried to get back to North's sleigh we are stopped by Pitch.

"What do you want Pitch?" North asked yelling.

"Nothing from you." Pitch said looking at me and Shi.

"You can't have her!" I yelled.

"It's not her I am after." Pitch said.

Although before he can say anything we fight our way out of there. Shi had passed out before we even left Pitches lair. When we got to the North Pole Shi was still asleep. I took her to her room and covered her up so she can stay warm up here.

"Jack, she needs to see her memories when she wakes up." Tooth said.

"If she doesn't it would be worse than it was when Pitch showed you your memories." Kangaroo said.

"You must convince her to see them when she wakes up." North said.

"If she gets mad at me I blame all of you." I said a bit angrily at what they were suggesting.

"Jack it's for her own good." Kangaroo said.

Sandy was just nodding to what they said as to say he agrees. He was also making sure that the sand above Shi's head stayed gold instead of turning black. Tooth had left to go get Shi's memories so she could see them and not have them messed with by Pitch. Shi had woken up before Tooth came back so I went in her room to talk to her.

"Shi, you have to see your memories so Pitch won't use them against you." I said.

"Why are you now telling me that I need to see them?" She asked.

"To help you." I said.

"No you aren't you are only asking because everyone else wants me to see them!" She yelled.

"No, I am not I am trying to help you so your stupid memories aren't used against you by Pitch!" I yelled back.

"Eh, Frosty if you yell at her that's not showing you care for her." Kangaroo said coming in her room because I yelled at her.

"Go away both of you!" Shi yelled at both of us.

"Listen Sheila we are only trying to help you. If you don't see your memories from your previous life Pitch can and will use them to hurt you worse than Frosty yelling at you." Kangaroo said.

"That's just it though Pitch isn't after me. So why should I see my memories?" Shi said.

"Wait then who is Pitch after?" North asked coming in now.

"Jack." Shi said looking at me.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Shi's POV

"Wait then who is Pitch after?" North asked coming in to my room.

"Jack." I said looking at Jack.

"Again!" Jack said looking at me wondering how I knew this.

"Pitch is after Jack again?" Tooth asked worried as she came in right when that was said.

"Apparently so." North said.

"Let's get this straight right quick, Pitch is trying to get Shi so he can really get at Frosty." Bunny said.

"Will you stop calling me that Kangaroo?" Jack yelled at Bunny.

"When you stop calling me Kangaroo I will stop calling you Frosty." Bunny yelled back.

"Will you both stop yelling? Music that comes from yelling literally hurts me." I said.

"Shi will you please look at your memories?" Tooth asked handing me a container of my baby teeth.

I just stare at the container for a few minutes not knowing what to say or even what to do. Jack came up to me and he put the container in my hand and just gave a small smile. I just glared at him for putting the container in my hand. Although I did press a button that was on it.

*Memories* [Will be written in third Person]

The memories took Shi back to when she was first five years old.

"Jenny I lost a tooth."

"That's awesome Shi come on its time for bed. We are going to put the tooth under your pillow and maybe the Tooth Fairy will come."

"Tooth Fairy?"

"Yeah she collects baby teeth and gives people dollars for them when they are sleep."

"Oh!"

That night they put the tooth under the pillow and went to sleep. Although in the middle of the night Shi woke up and saw the Tooth Fairy.

"You're the Tooth Fairy?"

"Yes now go back to sleep. Little kids need sleep."

"Okay."

Skips a few months later to Easter.

"Jenny come on we have to get there first!"

"Alright I am right behind you Shi."

"I am going to run ahead!"

"Alright just be careful."

Shi ran ahead and when she got to the park she saw a big blue bunny telling eggs where to hide.

"Bunny!"

"'Ello Sheila, You are here a little early you now."

"Talking Bunny!"

"Alright I have a special egg for you but you can't tell anyone you saw me got it."

"Okay! Bye-bye Bunny!"

Bunny gave her the egg and she ran back to her sister pretending she never saw Bunny.

Skip to Christmas

"Mommy and Daddy yelling. Jenny in hospital. I am alone."

Shi was saying to herself going downstairs to get some water. When she got down stairs she saw North putting presents around the tree.

"Santa Claus!"

"What the, a child awake at this hour? What are you doing up?"

"I wanted some water."

"Alright we get you some water and then you go to bed."

"Okay."

After getting the water Shi goes back to bed.

Skip five years and two days after Christmas.

"Stop it Father leave Shi alone!"

"Get out of the way!"

"No!"

"Jenny!"

Her father beat Jenny to death and that night Shi was in her room crying instead of sleeping. As it became later that night a man made out of golden sand came near to her room.

'Why you not asleep?' signs about the man's head asked

"Can't due to what happened this morning."

'Maybe I can help.' Signs said.

Sandy gives Shi some dreams to where she could go to sleep finally.

Skip seven years to the day she died.

Shi was at the pound singing.

 _Last day of all the pain._

 _Last day of all the loss._

 _Last day of everything._

 _First day of freedom._

 _First day of feeling no pain._

 _First day of nothing._

 _I wish to see the snow one last time,_

 _Before I am locked away._

 _I wish to see the first snow fall one last time,_

 _Before I am locked away._

 _Last day of yelling._

 _Last day of all endings._

 _Last day of the year._

 _First day of silence._

 _First day of an end._

 _First day of the last year._

 _I wish to see the snow one last time,_

 _Before I fall._

 _I wish to see the first snow fall one last time,_

 _Before I fall._

 _Last day of all things._

 _Last day I cry._

 _Last day I see the light of day._

 _First day of loss._

 _First day of no tears._

 _First day of no light._

 _I wish to see the snow one last time,_

 _Before I am gone._

 _I wish to see the first snow fall one last time,_

 _Before I am gone._

Skip that night when she was killed by her father and that song plays in the background.

Jack's POV

Shi was just out of her memories and she actually hated me right now. Although she wasn't going to let me go away from her.

"You are mean Jack Frost." She said.

"How?" I asked.

"You being the last person who stops just because of that song I sang." She said.

"How does that make me mean?" I asked confused.

"Because you asked me about it!" She yelled.

"You didn't even tell me what it was about." I said.

"Think about it I said it meant death when I first saw you in this life I said it hid the meaning Death behind the words Snow!" She yelled.

"After your sister was killed by your father when you were ten you became a morbid child who still believed in us." North said.

"You wanted to be with her but you couldn't bring yourself to make it where you were with her." Kangaroo said.

"Wait she wanted to die?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Jack she wanted to die for a long time but she didn't." Tooth said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She wanted to see you Jack. She loved the snow and it actually cheered her up for a time." North said.

"That's why when you said you saw her we were surprised." Kangaroo said.

"Can you guys please go I want to talk to Jack alone?" Shi said.

They nodded and left the room so we could talk.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Shi's POV

North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny left the room so I could talk to Jack privately. I didn't know what to say to him I just looked down at my hands kind of conflicted now that they told Jack about what I had wanted to do when I was younger.

"Shi why did you want to die all that long ago?" Jack asked.

"My sister was the reason I was even still alive and my sister helped me when she was alive." I said.

"Your sister kept you alive. Which that sounds like what I did for my sister." He said.

"What you did for your sister?" I asked.

"Yeah I saved her from falling thought the ice on the pound when I died." He said.

"So you saved your sister but that is different from what my older sister was doing for me." I said.

"How so?" he asked.

"She tried to make it where I wasn't always afraid of what my father did or said. She also tried to keep my father away from me. But it didn't work one day because he beat her and my mother just sat in a corner watching and crying." I said starting to cry.

Jack didn't say anything but he just hugged me. I hugged him back and he seemed to understand where I was coming from with how hurt I was talking about my sister. My sister kept me safe but that night my sister wasn't there when my father kill my mother and me. She wasn't there because she died seven years before.

"I will protect you." He whispered in my ear.

"I believe you will." I whispered back.

"Also what the Kangaroo said earlier I really do care for you." He whispered.

"Why do you call Bunny a Kangaroo?" I asked confused.

"He looks like one." He said laughing.

"How does a Bunny look like a Kangaroo?" I asked still confused.

"How can you not see it? He is too tall to be a Bunny!" Jack said laughing.

"If you say so." I said still confused.

I didn't understand why he would care about me when we really didn't know each other all that much. But I guess it's one of those love at first sight things. Since really when he said that I had heard a love song playing and I tried to ignore it by asking him why he calls Bunny a Kangaroo. Although I couldn't ignore it for long because he made me look at him and he kissed me. I had not expected that and I back away from him looking just very surprised and blushing like mad.

Jack's POV:

I kissed Shi and I really didn't think that she would move away from me and look super surprised. But it was cute that she was blushing.

"W-why did you do that?" She asked.

"I um….like you a lot for the reason that I care for you." I said.

"But just because you like me doesn't mean that you can just kiss me without knowing if I return your feelings." She said.

"Okay. Do you return my feelings that I have for you?" I asked.

"I don't know Jack." She said.

"Okay." I said a bit sadly.

I really shouldn't have just kissed her because now it's just really messed up. I don't know if I ruined a friendship because of that because she isn't saying anything. She is just looking at me like I did something wrong and like she was about to hit me. Which she does she slaps me across the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I asked yelling.

"You know what that was for." She said.

"Do not." I said.

"Two things is what that was for." She said.

"TWO THINGS!" I yelled.

"For making me see my memories for when I was alive and then for kissing me." She said.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled.

Shi had moved away from me and pointed at the door as if to say get out. I get out of her room rubbing the side of my face that she just slapped. I got out to where North and the others were and they looked at me like they had heard some of what happened.

"Why do you have a red mark across your face?" Tooth asked.

"Shi slapped me." I said annoyed.

"What for?" North asked.

"Two different reasons." I said.

"One of those reasons was from her memories but what was the second reason." Tooth said.

"Um….." I said.

"Don't tell us that you kissed her Frosty." Kangaroo said.

"Um…." I said again.

"You did!" They all said together.

I just go and fly out of a window and go outside to go sit on the roof.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Shi's POV:

I am sitting in my room thinking about what Jack did. I lied to him by saying I didn't know if I returned his feelings. I do return his feelings I am just afraid of something else besides just flying right now and I really don't want to admit it to Jack. While I am sitting there though Bunny comes in to talk to me.

"Ello Sheila." He said.

"Hi Bunny." I said.

"So saw that you had slapped Frosty." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"What is your reason for slapping him?" He asked.

"He kissed me." I said.

"So not because he made you see your memories?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Alright now why did you slap him because he kissed you?" He asked.

"I don't want to be someone he doesn't want to lose." I said.

"You are trying to keep it to where Pitch doesn't use you to get to him." He said.

"Yes, and it's hard because I know it's not easy to ignore your feelings." I said.

"Knowing Frosty he wouldn't want you to ignore how you feel. But also I don't think it is good to try to do what you are doing because it will hurt you more if something does happen." He said.

"But I just don't…." I start.

"You're already afraid of losing him from how you are talking about this." He said.

"I am afraid of flying and I am afraid of losing Jack." I said.

"Why would you be afraid of losing me?" Jack said coming into my room.

"Did you hear all of our conversation of just her saying that?" Bunny asked.

"Just what she said." Jack said.

"Then I will leave you two alone so she can explain what she means." Bunny said leaving.

I can't believe this Jack only heard the last part of what I said and Bunny just left me to explain to Jack what I meant. I don't even know if I can explain that to him without not trying to tell him how I really feel. Although he probably figured that out by now that I do have feelings when I said I am afraid of lose him.

"So, what do you mean by that you are afraid of losing me?" He asked.

"I just don't want to lose a friend." I said looking down at me hands instead of at him.

"Shi, please look at me." He said coming closer to me.

"Jack, I….." I didn't finish what I was saying.

Before I could finish what I was saying he kissed me when I had looked up at him. That time I had closed my eyes and kissed him back. It was a bit before he had moved back and just held me close to him.

"Just saying I did hear everything you told the Kangaroo." He whispered in my ear.

"Then why did you make me tell you that?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to hear what you were going to tell me." He said.

"You aren't afraid of what could happen?" I asked.

"No, because I won't let Pitch get you again." He said.

I couldn't say anything to that. I believed him when he said that. I actually kissed him that time.

Jack's POV:

"You aren't afraid of what could happen?" Shi asked.

"No, because I won't let Pitch get to you again." I said.

She didn't say anything so I just took it as that she believed me and didn't know what to say. Although it took me by surprise that she had kissed me. I had deepened the kiss and didn't end it for a little while longer. When I did end the kiss. I just looked at her and she hid her face because she was just blushing like mad again.

"You are crazy." She said after a bit.

"How?" I asked.

"You just are." She said.

Before I could get more information from her North came in and looked kind of mad at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked

"You have job to do Jack. Bringing winter to the children." North said.

"I forgot about that! Not on purpose though!" I said quickly.

"Well go bring snow to those children!" North said.

"Shi want to come with me?" I asked.

"I would only be in the way." She said.

"No you wouldn't." I said.

"No time to argue about it you two just go!" North yelled slightly.

"Alright we are going." Both of us said.

Shi seemed to glare at me first when I had grabbed hold of her so we can fly to get to the first stop of where I was going to be making it snow at. When we get there I put her down and she was still glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Next time, I am staying back at North's place." She said.

"Alright well do you want to follow or just have me meet you somewhere when I am done?" I asked.

"I am going to go to the music hall in the town so I will be there." She said.

Before I can say anything she walked off into the direction I believe this music hall was in. So as she left I went to go and make it snow and maybe mess with some of the kids.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Shi's POV:

I get to the music hall and go inside. It was strange to still see that some people listened to Opera. The music is amazing I can't believe how much emotion the music has. Apparently I made it to where the people actually felt like they were feeling the same emotion that the singers were using.

"Well, well the little song bird is here alone." A voice behind me said.

"Pitch! What are you doing here?" I asked turning around.

"I was stopping by to see who was making this music sound better than what it already was." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"A certain little winter spirit and you are going to help me get him." Pitch said.

I couldn't help at that moment to be afraid for Jack and Pitch saw that. Before I can even try to get away from Pitch I am somehow caught again and taken back to his dark and hardly any sound lair. Which also due to being afraid and feeling weak already I pass out.

Jack's POV:

I while I made it snow here I also messed with some of the kids as well. Although not as much as I would mess with Jamie and his friends. So I go to find the music hall that Shi went to. When I get there though people are there watching something but Shi wasn't. I looked everywhere. Finally I found one spot where there was black sand and a note. The black sand gave it away that Pitch was here. I picked up the note to see what it says but I believe I know what it says already.

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Yet again you have failed to protect a certain little song bird. She is safe for now but the longer you take she won't be for long. So if you really must finish bringing snow to the children you won't have your little song bird anymore. So two choices loss the song bird or your precious believers. The choice is yours Jack.**_

I can't believe this Pitch took her again and is going to hurt her if I don't stop what I am doing and save her right now. I have to bring winter to the children but I have to save Shi. Damn It! I need help! I leave this town and head back to North's. When I get there North is surprised to see me alone and before he questions me I just show him the note I had. North called for the other guardians to come to his workshop.

"What is it this time?" Kangaroo asked.

"Where is Shi?" Tooth asked looking at me.

"Pitch took her again." I said.

"AGAIN!" Tooth and Kangaroo yelled.

"You can't even watch her and make sure that she stays safe can you?" Kangaroo yelled at me.

"I can't watch her while I am making it snow so children can have snow days!" I yelled back.

"Arguing isn't going to figure out a plan to get Shi back from Pitch." North said.

"What are we going to do?" Tooth asked.

"We are going to get her from Pitch but Jack you have to bring Snow to the children." North said.

"What!" I yelled.

"It is the only way." North said.

"He's going to hurt her if I am not there to stop him!" I yelled.

While we were arguing I was starting to disappear and it was noticeable only when Kangaroo tried to throw a boomerang at me and it went right through me.

"What the Hell!" both Kangaroo and I yell.

"You only got snow in one place and nowhere else before coming here didn't you?" North said.

"I didn't know what to do! So yes I came back here." I said.

"Okay new plan we go to save Shi. Bunny goes to get Jamie and his friends and brings them to where we are to help Jack." North said.

"Alright so this plan is to help both Shi and Jack." Tooth said.

This time we all agreed on the plan and left to go do what we had to do. Kangaroo when to get Jamie and his friends, while North, Tooth, Sandy, and I went to go save Shi.

Shi's POV:

I really hoped that Jack finished what he had to do instead of coming to save me. I don't want him to get hurt. I am afraid for him even if he isn't afraid. I believe he will come for me but right now I don't want him to.

"Why don't you help me spread fear around this world it would hurt your precious Jack Frost even more?" Pitch asked.

"I would rather die than help you Pitch." I said as loud as I could since his place has hardly any music and it made me feel weak.

"Oh well that would hurt him as well. You aren't really thinking about your options here." Pitch said laughing.

"The choices you are giving are either death or help you. Both choices I lose him. The one you want me to pick is losing him by betraying him and I never betrayed anyone and I won't start today." I said.

"Pitch Let Shi Go!" Jack yelled.

Pitch had started laughing and I was having a hard time seeing Jack. I know that I had heard him but I can't see him. The only ones I can see are North, Tooth, Sandy, and well Pitch. I watched Pitch send his Nightmares to attack North, Tooth, and Sandy.

"Jack Frost so you are hardly visible now because you stopped what you had to do to come save this little song bird." Pitch said.

"I promised I would protect her and that's what I am going to do!" Jack yelled.

"You also promised to protect the children." Pitch said.

"Jack doesn't have to just protect us." Some little voice said.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jack's POV:

"Jack doesn't have to just protect us!" Jamie and his friends yelled.

"Good thing we weren't too late." Kangaroo said.

"We might have been sad that Jack didn't come yet to bring us a snow day but we still believe in him no matter what." Jamie and his friends said.

"Jack, so you did come." Shi said quietly.

I had turned to look back at Pitch and he had his hand around her throat. Bunny and Jamie and his friends help the others take care of the nightmares. Which leaves me to deal with Pitch.

"Shouldn't you hate her instead of love her since she started off being believed in." Pitch said tightening his grip around Shi's throat, "She hasn't even been a guardian long when and she is already believed in more than you."

"Let me go." Shi said close to a whisper.

"She is the guardian of music. Music as always been there somewhere in history so of course she would be believed in." I said.

"Yet you can only be seen by those who believe in you. She can choose who sees her and who doesn't." Pitch said tightening his grip with each word.

If I know I could attack him without hurting Shi I would. But I can't not just yet anyway. While I am trying to figure out how to get him to let go of Shi I see one of Kangaroo's boomerangs go and hit Pitch in the head. Which he let go of Shi at that moment. I went and caught Shi so she didn't hit the ground and took her over to where North's sleigh was which it wasn't far from where we were and I put her in it. Kangaroo had apparently told Jamie and his friends to go to the sleigh now since that was the only safe spot there. We all had attacked Pitch together now and we had to hurry up and leave before his lair caved in. We head to North's Workshop and apparently North didn't care that at the moment Jamie and his friends would see his workshop.

"Wow this place is so cool!" Jamie and his friends said as they run around the workshop.

"Why did we not send them home before bringing them here?" North asked.

"You're the one who didn't take them home." Tooth said.

I go and take Shi to her room so she can rest and hope that she wakes up soon. I go back to where the others were.

"Hey Bunny thought I should thank you for helping me." I said.

"Wait he just said thank you to me and didn't call me a Kangaroo. Did I hear him correctly?" Kangaroo said to North.

"Yes, Bunny you heard Jack correctly." North said watching Phil run after Jamie and his friends.

It was amusing to see Phil following someone other than me. Although awhile North asked me to talk them back home. So I took Jamie and his friends back home. While I was there I made it snow for them. Then I went and made it snow in other places. It was dark by the time I got back to North's. I went to Shi's room to see if she was up yet. Which she was and she was sitting on the windowsill looking out of the window.

"Jack I know you are there I can feel you watching me." Shi said not facing me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked going over to her.

"No was just waiting for you." She said turning to face me.

"Well are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, Jack I am fine. He didn't do anything besides apparently choke me once you got there." She said.

"I am sorry that I wasn't there earlier." I said.

"You got there when you could." She said.

"But if I could have gotten there earlier….." I was cut off.

"Jack stop it, you got there when you could the outcome would have been the same if you would have gotten there earlier." She said.

Shi's POV:

Before Jack could say anything else about not getting there in time to help me I got up and hugged him. Which when I hugged him I hadn't realized that he was crying. He just held me closer to him.

"I could have lost you if I was any later." He said.

"But you didn't I am here with you." I said.

"You almost wouldn't have been." He said.

"Jack, please you have me. I am not going anywhere anytime soon." I said reaching up and wiping his tears away.

He grabbed my hand and leaned down a bit and kissed me. I had kissed him back. I can only assume that I made him feel better since he had kissed me. When he pulled back from kissing me, I could see that he didn't look so sad now.

"I love you Shi." He said.

"I love you too, Jack." I whispered.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

A little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes runs to the park early for the Easter egg hunt. She loved Easter and she really believed in the Easter Bunny. By accident she had stumbled into the Easter Bunny as he set the eggs out for the hunt that was later that morning. Bunny has told her to go back to where her mother was. So she does and others arrive for the hunt. So they start the hunt and the little girl goes back to where she saw Bunny but he wasn't there. But an egg was left there so she picked it up.


End file.
